


Untitled

by jessnick05



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnick05/pseuds/jessnick05
Summary: Based off the prompt: First time Jameson won an elected office.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: First time Jameson won an elected office.

She knew Daniel Saito didn’t stand a chance. He was all style over substance, full of tired stories about high school football heroics and expecting to ride the waves of good looks and popularity. But Pat was smarter, more passionate, better prepared. Not to mention pretty darn cute herself.

Her campaign manager wanted to focus her speech on the practical, what she actually had the power to change, but she couldn’t just hold back all these damn ideas. She talked about the desire for greater freedom of personal expression, more funding for arts programs, holding the administration responsible for their actions.

She stepped off the podium to applause and a few cheers, and knew she was ready to change the world.

She won in a landslide, of course, and it was too bad Mom & Dad wouldn’t let her have a post-election celebration on a school night. When she was Governor, they said, she could have a party on a Monday. McKinley High School Student Body President still had a curfew.


End file.
